yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Mecelle/Almanca
﻿ Deutsch Wikipedia Titelblatt Die Mecelle (osmanisch ‏مجلۀ احکام عدلیه‎, İA Mecelle-ʾi Aḥkām-ı ʿAdlīye, „Buch der gesetzlichen Bestimmungen“) war das in den Jahren 1869 bis 1876 maßgeblich unter der Federführung Ahmed Cevdet Paschas entstandene Zivilgesetzbuch des Osmanischen Reiches. Der „Gesetzeskodex“ war eine Kompilation beziehungsweise der erste Versuch einer Kodifikation vermögensrechtlicher Bestimmungen des islamischen Rechts. Grundsätzlich richtete sich das aus 16 Büchern bestehende Gesetz nach der hanafitischen Rechtsschule. Umfasst waren Schuldrecht sowie einige sachen-, personen- und prozessrechtliche Vorschriften, wogegen Erb- und Familienrecht sowie das Recht der frommen Stiftungen nicht behandelt wurden. Die Mecelle trat stückweise ab 1870 durch imperiale Erlässe (irade) in den osmanisch beherrschten Gebieten mit Ausnahme Ägyptens in Kraft. Geschichte Entstehung Die Reform des osmanischen Rechtssystems begann mit dem am 3. November 1839 von Außenminister Reşid Pascha im Gülhane-Park verlesenen Hatt-ı Şerif (‏خط شريف‎ /‚Edles Handschreiben‘), womit die Epoche der Tanzimat, also der Neuordnung, eingeläutet wurde. Die Reformen bestanden, wie im Falle des aus dem Französischen übersetzten Handelsgesetzbuches (Kânunnâme-i Ticâret / ‏قانوننامۀ تجارت‎) vom 28. Juli 1850,1 vornehmlich aus der Rezeption ausländischer Gesetze. Verbunden mit dem Krimkrieg (1853–1856) zwischen dem Osmanischen Reich, Frankreich und Großbritannien auf der einen und dem Russischen Reich auf der anderen Seite wurde der Handel mit den Europäern weiter ausgedehnt. Naturgemäß führte die Zunahme der Handelsbeziehungen zu einem Zuwachs an Prozessen, die vor den gemischten Gerichten (Mehâkim-i Muhtelita / ‏محاكم مختلطة‎) nach den Vorschriften des Handelsgesetzbuches von 1850 geführt wurden. Die Folge war, dass die Gerichte der erheblichen und ansteigenden Anzahl an Rechtsstreitigkeiten nicht gewachsen waren. Die verfügbaren Scheriatgerichte wurden nicht von den Europäern angesprochen, da vor diesen das Zeugnis eines Nichtmuslims gegen einen Muslim sowie eines Musta'mins gegen einen Dhimmi unzulässig war. Zur Lösung dieses Problems wurde die Übersetzung und Anwendung des Code civil vorgeschlagen, was zwar Befürworter fand, wogegen sich jedoch die Ulama verschlossen. Die Regierung entschied sich für eine Zusammenstellung vermögensrechtlicher Bestimmungen des islamischen Rechts (Fiqh al-Mu'amalat / ‏فقه المعاملات‎ /‚Rechtswissenschaft über die zwischenmenschlichen Beziehungen‘). Es sollte ein allgemein verständliches Gesetzbuch (metn-i metîn / ‏متن متين‎ /‚nüchterner Text‘) erarbeitet werden.2 Die Arbeit am Metn-i Metîn begann am 2. November 1855 unter Vorsitz Rüşdi Molla Efendis, eines Mitglieds des Hohen Rats der Tanzimat (Meclis-i Âli-i Tanzimât / ‏مجلس عالی تنظیمات‎). Weitere Mitglieder waren der Istanbul Kadısı Tahir Efendi, der Hofchronist (vakʿanüvis / ‏وقعه نویس‎ /‚Ereignisschreiber‘) Cevdet Efendi sowie Hüsam Efendi und Ali Ratib Bey, beides Mitglieder im Rat für allgemeine Erziehung (Meclis-i Maârif-i Umûmiye / ‏مجلس معارف عموميه‎).3 Der Ausschuss stellte zwar einen Teil beziehungsweise ein erstes Buch fertig, nämlich das Kitâbü'l-Büyû (‏كتاب البيوع‎ /‚Buch über den Verkauf‘), löste sich dann aber wegen der ungeeigneten Auswahl der Ausschussmitglieder unverrichteter Arbeit auf.2 Mehmed Emin Ali Pascha, einer der Hauptbefürworter einer Rezeption des Code civil. Am 30. November 1867 verfasste Großwesir Mehmed Emin Ali Pascha ein Memorandum an Sultan Abdülaziz, in dem er sich eindringlich am Beispiel Ägyptens, wo der Code civil ins Arabische übersetzt worden war, für die Rezeption des französischen Zivilgesetzbuches aussprach.4 Auch der Handelsminister Mehmed Kabûlî Pascha sowie der französische Botschafter Nicolas Prosper Bourée übten dahingehend Druck aus. Tatsächlich hatte Ali Pascha zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits Said Pascha5 mit der Übersetzung aus dem Arabischen beauftragt und dafür einen Ausschuss gegründet.6 Zur Klärung der weiteren Vorgehensweise wurde schließlich eine Spezialkommission einberufen, wo sich die Paschas Ahmed Cevdet, Mehmed Fuad und Şirvânîzâde Mehmed Rüşdi erfolgreich gegen eine Rezeption durchsetzen konnten.7 Der von Said Pascha geleitete Ausschuss, welcher bis zum März 1868 schon 1.500 bis 1.6008 Artikel fertiggestellt hatte, wurde aufgelöst. Die sogenannte „wissenschaftliche Gesellschaft“ (Cemiyet-i İlmiye / ‏جمعيت علميه‎), der Seyyid Halil, Seyfeddin, Seyyid Ahmed Hulusi, Seyyid Ahmed Hilmi, Mehmed (auch Muhammed) Emin und Ibn Âbidinzâde Alâeddin angehörten, begann unter dem Vorsitz des zum Justizminister ernannten Ahmed Cevdet Pascha mit der Erstellung der Mecelle. Die fertiggestellte Einleitung (Mukaddime / ‏مقدمة‎) und das Kitâbü'l-Büyû wurden am 22. März 1869 zur Prüfung vorgelegt und traten am 20. April 1869 in Kraft. Es folgten das Kitâbü'l-Icârât (‏كتاب الاجارات‎ /‚Buch über die Miete‘) am 7. Februar 1870 und das Kitâbü'l-Kefâle (‏كتاب الكفالة‎ /‚Buch über die Bürgschaft‘) am 20. April 1870. Während das Kitâbü’l-Havâle (‏كتاب الحوالة‎ /‚Buch über die Assignation‘) noch zur Prüfung vorlag und das Kitâbü’r-Rehn (‏كتاب الرهن‎ /‚Buch über das Pfand‘) vor der Fertigstellung stand, wurde Ahmed Cevdet Pascha Ende April 1870 in Folge der starken Opposition des Scheichülislams Hasan Fehmi Efendi und der Ulama als Justizminister abgesetzt und von der Mecelle-Kommission abberufen. Hasan Fehmi Efendi, ein Günstling des Großwesirs Ali Pascha,9 vertrat die Ansicht, dass die Erstellung der Mecelle nicht Aufgabe des säkularen Justizministeriums war, sondern vielmehr in den Zuständigkeitsbereich des Bâb-ı Meşîhat (‏باب مشيخت‎ /‚Amt des Scheichülislam‘) fiel.8 Der nun dem Bâb-ı Meşîhat angehörige Mecelle-Ausschuss erarbeitete unter der Leitung Gerdankıran Ömer Efendis das Kitâbü'l-Vedîa (‏كتاب الودیعه‎ /‚Buch über die sichere Aufbewahrung‘), das jedoch ob seines Inhalts und der Gesetzestechnik heftiger Kritik gegenüberstand und dazu führte, dass die Führung am 24. August 1871 erneut Ahmed Cevdet Pascha anvertraut wurde. Dieser ließ die betroffenen Exemplare beschlagnahmen und vernichten.10 Unter der Federführung Ahmed Cevdet Paschas konnten trotz der nach wie vor bestehenden „religiösen Opposition“8 elf weitere Bücher fertiggestellt werden. Schließlich löste sich die Mecelle-Kommission faktisch 1876 mit der Thronbesteigung Abdülhamids II., offiziell jedoch im Jahr 1888 auf, ohne dass das islamische Erb- und Familienrecht behandelt wurde.10 Aufhebung In der Türkei trat die Mecelle nach Art. 43 i.V.m. Art. 48 des Gesetzes Nr. 864 vom 29. Mai 1926 über das In-Kraft-Treten und die Form der Anwendung des Zivilgesetzbuches11 am 4. Oktober 1926 außer Kraft. In Albanien wurde sie 1928, im Libanon 1932, in Syrien 1949, im Irak 1953 und auf Zypern in den 1960ern aufgehoben.12 In Israel bewahrte die Mecelle offiziell bis zum Gesetz zur Aufhebung der Mecelle (hebräisch ‏חוק לביטול המג'לה‎) vom 28. Juni 1984 ihre Gültigkeit. Zuvor wurden jedoch schon einzelne Regelungen und ganze Bücher, wie etwa das erste Buch mit Art. 36 des Verkaufsgesetzes (חוק המכר) von 1968, außer Kraft gesetzt. In den Palästinensischen Autonomiegebieten gilt sie bis heute als Zivilgesetzbuch.13 Aufbau Die kasuistisch aufgebaute Mecelle bestand aus einer 100 Artikel umfassenden Einleitung (Mukaddime / ‏مقدمة‎) sowie 1.751 Artikeln in 16 Büchern. Die Einleitung setzte sich aus einer ersten (Art. 1) und einer zweiten Vorrede (Art. 2–100) zusammen. Während die erste Vorrede den Begriff des Fiqh definierte, enthielt die zweite Vorrede 99 Grundregeln, die im Wesentlichen von Ibn Nudschaim14 stammen.15 Name Artikel *Mukaddime / ‏مقدمة‎ /‚Einleitung‘ 1–100 *Kitâbü’l-Büyû / ‏كتاب البيوع‎ /‚Buch über den Verkauf‘ 101–403 *Kitâbü’l-Icârât / ‏كتاب الاجارات‎ /‚Buch über die Miete‘ 404–611 *Kitâbü’l-Kefâle / ‏كتاب الكفالة‎ /‚Buch über die Bürgschaft‘ 612–672 *Kitâbü’l-Havâle / ‏كتاب الحوالة‎ /‚Buch über die Anweisung‘ 673–700 *Kitâbü’r-Rehn / ‏كتاب الرهن‎ /‚Buch über das Pfand‘ 701–761 *Kitâbü’l-Emânât / ‏كتاب الامانات‎ /‚Buch über die Anvertrauung‘ 762–832 *Kitâbü’l-Hibe / ‏كتاب الهبة‎ /‚Buch über die Schenkung‘ 833–880 *Kitâbü’l-Gasb ve’l-Itlâf / ‏كتاب الغصب والاتلاف‎ /‚Buch über die Usurpation und Beschädigung fremder Sachen‘ 881–940 *Kitâbü’l-Hacr ve’l-Ikrâh ve’ş-Şüf’a / ‏كتاب الحجر والاكراه والشفعة‎ /‚Buch über das Verbot, den Zwang und das Vorkaufsrecht‘ 941–1044 *Kitâbü’ş-Şirket / ‏كتاب الشركات‎ /‚Buch über die Gesellschaft‘ 1045–1448 *Kitâbü’l-Vekâle / ‏كتاب الوكالة‎ /‚Buch über die Vertretung‘ 1449–1530 *Kitâbü’s-Sulh ve’l-Ibrâ / ‏كتاب الصلح والابراء‎ /‚Buch über den Vergleich und den Rechtsverzicht‘ 1531–1571 *Kitâbü’l-Ikrâr / ‏كتاب الاقرار‎ /‚Buch über die Anerkennung‘ 1572–1612 *Kitâbü’d-Da’vâ / ‏كتاب الدعوى‎ /‚Buch über die Klagen‘ 1613–1675 *Kitâbü’l-Beyyinât ve’t-Tahlîf / ‏كتاب البينات والتحليف‎ /‚Buch über den Beweis und den Eid‘ 1676–1783 *Kitâbü’l-Kazâ / ‏كتاب القضاء‎ /‚Buch über die Gerichtsbarkeit‘ 1784–1851 Literatur *Mehmet Âkif Aydın: Mecelle-i Ahkâm-ı Adliyye. In: Türkiye Diyanet Vakfı İslâm Ansiklopedisi. Bd. 28, Türkiye Diyanet Vakfı Yayınevi, Ankara 2003, S. 231–235 (türkisch). *Robert H. Eisenman: Islamic Law in Palestine and Israel. A History of the Survival of Tanzimat and Sharī'a in the British Mandate and the Jewish State. Brill, Leiden 1978, ISBN 90-04-05730-7, S. 19–26 (englisch). *Carter Vaughn Findley: Medjelle. In: The Encyclopaedia of Islam. New Edition. Bd. 6, Brill, Leiden, S. 971 f. (englisch). *Ebül’ulâ Mardin: Medenî Hukuk Cephesinden Ahmet Cevdet Paşa. Cumhuriyet Matbaası, Istanbul 1946 (türkisch). *Sıddık Sami Onar: The Majalla. In: Majid Khadduri, Herbert J. Liebesny (Hrsg.): Law in the Middle East, Vol I: Origin and Development of Islamic Law. Lawbook Exchange, Clark, New Jersey 2008, ISBN 978-1-58477-864-6, S. 292–308 (englisch). *Hilmar Krüger: Zum zeitlich-räumlichen Geltungsbereich der osmanischen Mejelle. In: Hilmar Krüger (Hrsg.): Liber amicorum Gerhard Kegel. C. H. Beck, München 2002, ISBN 3-406-49681-4, S. 43–63. *Kommentare *Hafız Mehmed Ziyâeddin: Mecelle-i Ahkâm-ı Adliyye Şerhi. Istanbul. *Hoca Emin Efendizâde Ali Haydar: Dürer ül-Hükkam Şerh-i Mecellet ül-Ahkam / ‏درر الحکام شرح مجلة الأحکام‎. Âlem Matbaası, Istanbul 1895/96. *Kırımlı Abdüssettâr Efendi: Mecelle Şerhi Teşrih / ‏مجله شرحى تشريح‎. Mihran Matbaası, Istanbul (online). *Hacı Reşid Pascha: Rûhu’l-Mecelle / ‏روح المجلة‎. Istanbul. *Salīm b. Rustam Bāz: ‏شرح المجله‎ / Šarḥ al-Maǧallah. Beirut 1888. *Übersetzungen Englisch *William Ebenezer Grigsby: The Medjellè or Ottoman Civil Law. Stevens & Sons, London 1895. *Sir Charles Robert Tyser u. a.: The Mejelle. Government Printing Press, Nikosia 1901. Französisch *Démétrius Nicolaides: Code civil ottoman. Istanbul 1881. *George Young: Code Civil Ottoman. In: Corps de Droit Ottoman. *Recueil des Codes, Lois, Règlements, Ordonnances et Actes les plus importants du Droit Intérieur, et d'Études sur le Droit Coutumier de l'Empire Ottoman. Bd. 6, Clarendon Press, Oxford 1906, S. 176–446. Einzelnachweise ↑ Sabri Şakir Ansay: Das Türkische Recht. In: Bertold Spuler u. a. (Hrsg.): Handbuch der Orientalistik. Erste Abteilung. Der Nahe und der Mittlere Osten. *Ergänzungsband III, Orientalisches Recht. Brill, Leiden, Köln 1964, ISBN 90-04-00867-5, S. 444. ↑ a b *Ahmed Cevdet Pascha, Cavid Baysun (Hrsg.): Tezâkir. Bd. 1 (1–12), Türk Tarih Kurumu Basımevi, Ankara 1953, S. 62 f. ↑ *Richard L. Chambers: The Ottoman Ulema and the Tanzimat. In: Nikki R. Keddie (Hrsg.): Scholars, saints, and sufis. Muslim religious institutions in the Middle East since 1500. University of California Press, Berkeley, Los Angeles 1972, ISBN 0-520-02027-8, S. 43 f. ↑ Vgl. *Engin Deniz Akarlı: Belgelerle Tanzimat. Osmanlı sadrıazamlarından Ali ve Fuad Paşaların siyasî vasiyyetnâmeleri. Boğaziçi Üniversitesi Yayınları, Istanbul 1978, S. 16. ↑ *Siehe Ebül’ulâ Mardin: Medenî Hukuk Cephesinden Ahmet Cevdet Paşa. Cumhuriyet Matbaası, Istanbul 1946, S. 174. ↑ *Telegramm des französischen chargé d'affaires M. Outrey vom 10. Juli 1867. ↑ Vgl. Ebül’ulâ Mardin: Medenî Hukuk Cephesinden Ahmet Cevdet Paşa. Cumhuriyet Matbaası, Istanbul 1946, S. 63 f. ↑ a b c *Niyazi Berkes: The Development of Secularism in Turkey. Routledge, New York 1998, ISBN 0-415-91983-5, S. 168 f. ↑ *Bernard Lewis: Ḥasan Fehmī Efendi. In: The Encyclopaedia of Islam. New Edition. Bd. 3, Brill, Leiden, S. 250. ↑ a b *Richard L. Chambers: The Ottoman Ulema and the Tanzimat. In: Nikki R. Keddie (Hrsg.): Scholars, saints, and sufis. Muslim religious institutions in the Middle East since 1500. University of California Press, Berkeley, Los Angeles 1972, ISBN 0-520-02027-8, S. 45. ↑ Art. 43: “… mecelle mülgadır.”, Art. 48: “İşbu kanun 4 teşrinievvel 1926 tarihinden itibaren mer’idir.”; vollständiger Gesetzestext in türkischer Sprache. Justizministerium der Republik Türkei, abgerufen am 7. Februar 2010. ↑ *Carter Vaughn Findley: Medjelle. In: The Encyclopaedia of Islam. New Edition. Bd. 6, Brill, Leiden, S. 972. ↑ Hilmar Krüger (Hrsg.): Liber amicorum Gerhard Kegel. C. H. Beck, München 2002, ISBN 3-406-49681-4, S. 60, 63. ↑ *Carter Vaughn Findley: Medjelle. In: The Encyclopaedia of Islam. New Edition. Bd. 6, Brill, Leiden, S. 971. ↑ *Sabri Şakir Ansay: Das Türkische Recht. In: Bertold Spuler u. a. (Hrsg.): Handbuch der Orientalistik. Erste Abteilung. Der Nahe und der Mittlere Osten. Ergänzungsband III, Orientalisches Recht. Brill, Leiden, Köln 1964, ISBN 90-04-00867-5, S. 450. * Weblinks Gesetzestext in englischer Sprache. International Islamic University Malaysia. * Kategorien: Privatrechtsgeschichte Recht (Osmanisches Reich) Historische Rechtsquelle Rechtsquelle (Türkei) Gesetzbuch Meccano Mecenseffy Joom: распродажа Joom: распродажа 12+ Покупай без посредников! Установи приложение Joom и покупай со скидкой 95% прямо сейчас Schlagen Sie auch in anderen Wörterbüchern nach: Mecelle — The Mecelle code (also transliterated Mejelle, Majalla, Medjelle, or Meğelle) was the civil code of the Ottoman Empire in the late 19th and early 20th centuries. It was the first attempt to codify a part of the Sharia based law of an Islamic… … Wikipedia mecelle — is., Ar. mecelle 1) Kitap 2) huk. Fıkıh hükümleriyle bu konudaki türlü içtihadı bir araya getiren, Tanzimattan sonra hazırlanmış olan, yasa yerine kullanılan eser … Çağatay Osmanlı Sözlük mecelle — (A.) [ ﻪﻠﺠﻡ ] dergi … Osmanli Türkçesİ sözlüğü MECELLE — Mecmua. Fikir topluluğu. Risale. Kitab. Hikmetli sahife. * Fıkıh kitabının muâmelât kısmının toplu bir parcası. * İslâm Hukukuna dâir bir mecmua … Yeni Lügat Türkçe Sözlük mecelle — Kitap , Fıkıh hükümleriyle bu konudaki türlü içtihadı bir araya getiren, Tanzimattan sonra hazırlanmış olan, yasa yerine kullanılan eser … Hukuk Sözlüğü MECELLAT — (Mecelle. C.) Mecmualar, kitaplar, dergiler … Yeni Lügat Türkçe Sözlük Türkisches Zivilgesetzbuch — Basisdaten Titel: Türk Medenî Kanunu Kurztitel: Medenî Kanun Abkürzung: TMK; MK Nummer: 4721 Art: Gesetz Geltungsbereich … Deutsch Wikipedia Ottoman Empire — دَوْلَتِ عَلِيّهٔ عُثمَانِیّه Devlet i Âliyye i Osmâniyye … Wikipedia Ahmet Cevdet Pasha — Ahmet Cevdet Pasa (1822 May 26,1895) was a famous Ottoman statesman, historian, and legist. He played an important role in the preparation of Mecelle , the first book on Islamic law with Western standards. He is also well known for his book… … Wikipedia Frauen in der Türkei — … Deutsch Wikipedia =sözlüklerde de bakınız: Mecelle - Die Titelblatt Mecelle (osmanisch مجلە احکام عدلیه, la Mecelle'i Ahkâm ı is'Adlīye, "Buch der gesetzlichen Bestimmungen") den Jahren 1869 1876 unter der Federführung maßgeblich Ahmed Cevdet Paschas entstandene bis ... savaş das Deutsch Vikipedi Mecelle - Mecelle kodu (Mejelle, Majalla, Medjelle veya Meğelle tarafından da tercüme edilmiştir) 19. yüzyılın sonları ve 20. yüzyılın başlarındaydı. Bu ... Vikipedi mecelle - is., Ar. mecelle 1) Kitap 2) huk. Fıkıh hükümleriyle bu konudaki türlü içtihadı bir araya getiren, Tanzimattan sonra hazır olan, yasa yerine kullanılmış eser mecelle - (A.) ﻪﻠﺠﻡ dergi… Osmanli Türkçesİ sözlüğü MECELLE - Mecmua. Fikir topluluğu. Risale. Kitab. Hikmetli sahife. * Fıkıh kitabının muâmelât bölümünün toplu bir parcası. * İslâm Hukukuna dâir bir mecmua ... Yeni Lügat Türkçe Sözlük mecelle - Kitap, Fıkıh hükümleriyle bu konudaki tür içtihadı bir araya getiren, Tanzimattan sonra hazır olan, yasa yerine kullanılan eser ... Hukuk Sözlüğü MECELLAT - (Mecelle C.) Mecmualar, kitaplar, dergiler ... Yeni Lügat Türkçe Sözlük Türkisches Zivilgesetzbuch - Basisdaten Ünvanı : Türk Medenî Kanunu Kurztitel: Medenî Kanun Abkürzung: TMK; MK Nummer: 4721 Sanat: Gesetz Geltungsbereich ... Deutsch Wikipedia Ottoman Empire - İstanbul'daki tüm devletler, Devlete ait ... Osmâniyye ... Wikipedia Ahmet Cevdet Paşa - Ahmet Cevdet Paşa (1822 Mayıs 26,1895) ünlü bir Osmanlı devlet adamı, tarihçi ve hukukçu idi. O önemli bir rol oynadı. Ayrıca kitabıyla tanınıyor ... ... Wikipedia Frauen in der Türkei - ... Deutsch Wikipedia Zum Zeitlich-Räumlichen Geltungsbereich der Osmanischen Mecelle Prof. Dr. Hilmar Krüger I. Zu Bedeutung und Inhalt der Mecelle Im Nahen und Mittleren Osten sind zwei Kodifikationen von besonderem Gewicht und haben die Rechtsordnungen einer ganzen Reihe von Staaten beeinflusst: Dies gilt in der Gegenwart für das seit dem 15.10.1949 geltende ägyptische Zivilgesetzbuch, Gesetz Nr. 131/1948, dessen geistiger Vater der grosse Rechtsgelehrte und -praktiker al-Sanhûrî (1895 - 1971) aus Alexandria ist und das auch im wesentlichen aus Polen und Italien übernommene Kollisionsnormen enthält, die heute in einer Vielzahl von Mitgliedstaaten der Arabischen Liga gelten. In den Staaten, die das ägyptische ZGB übernommen haben , spricht man deshalb heute von den „Sanhuri Codes“. Von gleicher Bedeutung ist die osmanische Mejelle-i ahkâm-i adliyye (in moderner türkischer Transkription: Mecelle; ,,Sammlung von Rechtsvorschriften“), also das osmanische Zivilgesetzbuch, dessen einzelne Bücher in den Jahren von 1869 bis 1876 nach und nach durch sultanischen Erlass (irade) in Kraft gesetzt wurden.5 Hierbei handelt es sich um den bisher ersten und einzigen Versuch, Regeln ausschliesslich des islamischen vermögensrechtlichen Privat- und Prozessrechts in die Form eines staatlichen Gesetzes zu bringen. Da die amtliche islamische Rechtsschule (mezhep) im Osmanischen Recht die der Hanafiten war, ist die Mecelle eine Kodifikation lediglich des hanafitischen Rechts. Man hat jedoch nicht immer die jeweils h.M. kodifiziert, sondern durchaus auch Mindermeinungen berücksichtigt, wenn diese angemessener erschienen. IPR-Normen enthält die Mecelle zweifelsfrei nicht, denn das internationale Privatrecht in unserem Sinn war zu jener Zeit im Osmani- 5 In der Literatur werden erstaunlicherweise vielfach fehlerhafte Daten über den Erlass der einzelnen Bücher der Mecelle genannt, was ich hier nicht im einzelnen wiedergebe. Die exakten Daten des Inkrafttretens der einzelnen Teile des Gesetzbuchs gibt Öztürk, Osmanli Hukuk Tarihinde Mecelle (Die Mecelle in der osmanischen Rechtsgeschichte), Istanbul 1973, 41 (für Teil 1), 81 (für Teil 16), aufgrund von Archivmaterialien. Im übrigen ergibt sich das Datum des Inkrafttretens des letzten Buches der Mecelle z.B. ohne weiteres aus dem Abdruck in der ersten osmanischen Gesetzessammlung: Düstur IV (Istanbul1295 H./1878) 125: 26.8.1293 H./18.9.1876. - Türkische Textausgaben (in lateinischen Buchstaben) bieten u.a. Berki, Mecelle, Ankara 1959; Öztürk aaO 155 - 426; Akgündüz, Islam ve Osmanli Hukuku Külliyati (Sammlung des islamischen und osmanischen Rechts), Diyarbakir 1986, 97 - 109, 379 - 675, 719 - 774. - Von Interesse mag auch sein, dass die Mecelle in den siebziger Jahren des 19. Jahrhunderts zügig verkündet wurde, obwohl dies ,,das Katastrophen-Jahrzehnt der jüngeren osmanischen Geschichte“ war; so mit Recht Kreiser, Der osmanische Staat 1300 - 1922, 2. Aufl. München 2008, 43. – Eine ausführliche Übersicht über die türkischsprachige Literatur zur Mecelle (Normtexte, Untersuchungen und Bibliographie) gibt jetzt Erdem, Türkçede Mecelle Literatürü (Literatur über die Mecelle auf Türkisch), Türkiye Araştirmalari Literatür Dergisi III sayi 5 (2005), 673 – 722. – In Deutschland findet man jüngst einige Hinweise zur Mecelle bei Rohe, Das islamische Recht – Geschichte und Gegenwart, München 2009, 66, 171, 182, 192. schen Reich noch nicht einmal in Ansätzen entwickelt. Kollisionsrechtliche Bestimmungen findet man dort erstmals – in fremdenrechtlichen Normen ,,versteckt“ – in dem Gesetz über die Rechte und Pflichten der sich im Osmanischen Reich aufhaltenden Ausländer von 1330/1915, das in der Türkei bis zum Inkrafttreten des IPR-Gesetzes, Gesetz 2675, am 22.11.1982 galt (vgl. dessen Art. 46). Der geistige Vater der Mecelle ist der bedeutende osmanische Staatsmann, Historiker und Jurist Ahmet Cevdet Pascha (1822 - 1895). In der zweiten Hälfte des 19. Jahrhunderts stritt man im Osmanischen Reich nach der Übernahme einer grossen Zahl insbesondere französischer Gesetzbücher im Bereich des Privatrechts – nicht ohne Druck der europäischen Grossmächte – darüber, ob auch für den Bereich des Zivilrechts auf den Code civil zurückgegriffen werden soll. Ahmet Cevdet Pascha setzte sich jedoch mit seiner Ansicht durch, dies nicht zu tun, sondern ein Gesetz auf der Grundlage islamischen Rechts zu schaffen. Auf den Inhalt der 1851 Artikel umfassenden Mecelle, erarbeitet von einer Kommission unter der Leitung von Ahmet Cevdet Pascha, muss hier nicht näher eingegangen werden; in 16 Büchern werden – modern qualifiziert – der gesamte Bereich des Besonderen Teils des Schuldrechts (mit weitgehender Ausnahme der unerlaubten Handlungen), Teile des Mobiliarsachenrechts und ein Gutteil des Zivilprozessrechts (Verfahren, Beweis und Schiedsgerichtsbarkeit) geregelt. Man kann das Gesetzbuch, wie von zyprischen Gerichten mehrfach entschieden, definieren als „a collection in the form of a code of those principles of the Sheri Law ... to what we may term ordinary civil rights and obligations“. Die Mecelle war zweifellos eine ganz bedeutende gesetzgeberische Leistung und stellte eine tiefgreifende Änderung des osmanischen Rechts dar, auch wenn ihre Schwächen nicht zu verkennen sind. In den Worten des grossen osmanischen und türkischen Rechtsgelehrten S. Ş. Ansay (1888-1962) ist sie „das wichtigste, umstrittenste und interessanteste Rechtswerk der osmanischen Reformperiode“ im 19. Jahrhundert. Der grosse englische Kenner der Mecelle, Judge C.A. Hooper, spricht davon, dass „die Redaktionskommission ein wahres Kunststück fertig gebracht hat“. Zum 100. Jahrestag der Mecelle im Jahre 1969 wurden in der Literatur gelegentlich noch einmal ihre Stärken und Schwächen erörtert; dabei ist u.a. mit Recht gesagt worden, dass „a better restatement of Moslem Law could hardly have been expected at the time when the Mejelle was being compiled“. Ihre Hauptwirkungen hat sie möglicherweise noch nicht in der spätosmanischen Zeit entfaltet, sondern erst in einer Reihe der Nachfolgerstaaten des Osmanischen Reiches nach 1918 (insb. in den Staaten Irak, Jordanien, Palästina/Israel, Zypern). Dies ist jedoch aufgrund der Judikatur des osmanischen Kassationshofs und der (von der republikanischen Türkei abgeschafften) Appellationsgerichtshöfe noch nicht näher untersucht worden. Die umfangreiche Mecelle enthält erhebliche Lücken, weil sie nicht mehr ist als eine Zusammenstellung der einschlägigen scheriatrechtlichen Regeln. Lediglich zwei Beispiele seien genannt: Es fehlen die gesamte Rechtsgeschäftslehre und der Allgemeine Teil des Schuldrechts; denn diese Gegenstände wurden nicht entwickelt. Soweit heute in der islamischrechtlichen Literatur teilweise behauptet wird , aus der Shari’a könnten auch diese Normen abgeleitet werden, ist dem entgegenzuhalten, dass dies wohl möglich zu sein scheint, aber in den traditionellen hanafitischen Rechtswerken nicht einmal ansatzweise versucht wurde. Teilweise sind derartige Regeln allerdings im Bereich des Kaufvertrages, dem Prototyp des islamischen Schuldvertrages, normiert worden. In vielen Fällen kann dies jedoch sicherlich nicht weiterhelfen. Die berühmten und vielfach kommentierten Art. 2 – 100 der Mecelle, die sog. „kava’id-i fikhiyye“ (Grundregeln des Fiqh) , stellen selbstverständlich keine dem Allgemeinen Teil des BGB vergleichbare Normen dar, sondern enthalten lediglich einige Grundsätze (kava’id) des islamischen Rechts (teilweise durchaus als Rechtssprichwörter zu charakterisieren) , die in erheblichem Umfang einem Werk des bekannten Kairiner Gelehrten Ibn Nujaim (1520-1563) entnommen wurden.19 Sie sind noch in den heute geltenden Zivilgesetzbüchern einiger arabischer Staaten, die islamischrechtlicher konzipiert sind als das ägyptische ZGB von 1948, teilweise wörtlich enthalten. Dies gilt z.B. für die Vereinigten Arabischen Emirate (Art. 29–70 ZGB, Gesetz Nr. 5/1985), obwohl dort die Mecelle nie förmlich galt , für Jordanien (Art. 213-240 ZGB, Gesetz Nr. 43/1976) und den Irak (Art. 155-167 ZGB, Gesetz Nr. 40/1951). Der Vollständigkeit halber sei hinzugefügt, dass sie in der Gerichtspraxis, wenn überhaupt, nur eine marginale Rolle spielen. In den vielen mir zugänglichen Urteilen von Gerichten der VAE habe ich z.B. bisher keine dieser Normen auch nur ein einziges Mal zitiert gefunden. Mir scheint, dass man diese Regeln wohl eher als eine Art Verbeugung vor der Shari‘a in die Gesetzbücher aufgenommen hat, um Konservative zu beruhigen. Des weiteren kennt die Mecelle noch nicht den Grundsatz der Vertragsfreiheit ; dieser ist im Osmanischen Reich erst 1914 an versteckter Stelle, nämlich in Art. 64 ZPO von 1879, eingeführt worden. Auf 19 Dabei handelt es sich um Al-ashbâh wa n-nazâ’ir; im Druck erschienen z.B. Istanbul 1290 H./1872; Nachweise zuletzt bei Öztürk (Fn. 5), 122 - 132. weitere Mängel braucht hier nicht eingegangen zu werden. Insbesondere die beiden genannten haben später in arabischen Staaten mitunter als amtliche Begründung dafür gedient (ganz eindeutig z.B. im Libanon24 und in Kuwait ), die Mecelle ausser Kraft zu setzen oder sie ins Leere laufen zu lassen. Das Problem, ob es sich bei der Mecelle um eine Kodifikation oder lediglich um eine Kompilation des islamischen Schuldrechts usw. handelt , braucht heute nicht mehr näher diskutiert zu werden, selbst wenn dies gelegentlich auch in der Rechtsprechung getan wurde. Ursprünglich war sicher nicht beabsichtigt, durch die Mecelle jeden Rückgriff auf andere Quellen des islamischen Rechts zu untersagen. Sie ist jedoch durch staatlichen Akt in Kraft gesetzt worden und hat sich im Laufe der 24 Deutlicher als Deis (Vizepräsident des Comité Consultatif de Législation) in seinem Avant-Propos vom 31.12.1930 (den Gesetzesmotiven) zum COC kann man es schwerlich formulieren; vorangestellt z.B. der Textausgabe des Code des Obligations et des Contrats, Beirut 1956, 17 - 41 (24); ebenso Algrin, Les obligations, in: Catala/ Gervais, Le droit libanais, Paris 1963, I 249 - 280 (249 f. m.w.N.). Jahrzehnte ihrer Geltung zweifellos zu einem mehr oder minder allein autoritativen Kodex verselbständigt, neben dem die anderen Rechtsquellen zurücktraten. Dass zur Interpretation der einzelnen Normen auf ihre Quellen rekurriert werden kann, ist selbstverständlich. Dadurch wird jedoch nicht ihre Qualität als Kodifikation in Frage gestellt. Die Mecelle ist also, wie bereits gesagt, in der Zeit vom 8.1.1286/ 20.4.1869 bis zum 26.8.1293/18.9.1876 in Kraft gesetzt worden und galt damit im Osmanischen Reich seit September 1876. Sie wurde vielfach kommentiert29 und - soweit ich sehe - in sieben Sprachen (Arabisch30, Bulgarisch , Englisch , Französisch , Griechisch , Hebräisch und 29 Umfangeiche Nachweise bei Öztürk (Fn. 5), 113 - 115; und bei Mahmassani, Falsafat al-Tashrî fi al-Islâm: The Philosophy of Jurisprudence in Islam, Leiden 1961, 45 - 47. - Führend war zweifellos der vierbändige Kommentar von Ali Haydar, Dürer ul-Hukkam, Istanbul 1313-1315 H./1895 - 1897 (spätere Auflagen mir in Köln nicht zugänglich; zwischen 1925 und 1936 auch ins Arabische übersetzt), in dem bei jedem einzelnen Artikel die Quellen genannt werden. Eine Liste der massgeblichen Quellen der Mecelle gibt u.a. auch Hooper (Fn. 32), II 25 - 27. 30 Die Übersetzung der Mecelle in das Arabische ist amtlich angeordnet worden. Sie wird bereits im Protokoll der Mecelle-Kommission avisiert; dazu Oztürk (Fn. 5), 36, 83 - 86. S. z.B. Salim b. Rustam Bâz, Sharh al-Majalla (Kommentar zur Mecelle), Beirut 18881889; 3. Aufl. Beirut 1923 (Text plus Kommentierung). Serbokroatisch ) übersetzt. Dies dürfte in diesem Umfang kaum für ein anderes Gesetzbuch gelten. Trotz der engen deutsch-osmanischen Beziehungen in den letzten Jahrzehnten des 19. Jahrhunderts bis zum Ende des Ersten Weltkrieges und der Annexion Bosnien-Herzegowinas durch Österreich-Ungarn existiert nach meinem Kenntnisstand erstaunlicherweise zumindest keine veröffentlichte deutsche Übersetzung. Angesichts des territorialen Umfangs des Osmanischen Reiches galt die Mecelle zur Zeit ihres Inkrafttretens in erheblichen Teilen der Balkanhalbinsel und Südosteuropas sowie - mit einer wichtigen Ausnahme - in den arabischen Landesteilen des grossen Staates. Soweit die europäischen Provinzen am Ende des 19. Jahrhunderts unabhängig wurden, haben sie die Mecelle allerdings meist rasch durch neue Gesetzbücher ersetzt. Nie gegolten hat sie allerdings in Ägypten, weil diese osmanische Provinz bereits 1873 hinsichtlich der Gesetzgebung über innere Angelegenheiten unabhängig wurde. Ägypten ging seither insbesondere im Bereich des Privatrechts einen eigenen Weg, der in dem vorzüglichen ZGB von 1948 und in dem am 1.10.2000 in Kraft getretenen HGB, Gesetz Nr. 17/1999, endete. II. Zum Geltungsbereich der Mecelle 1. Türkei In der republikanischen Türkei wurde die Mecelle im Zuge der Europäisierung des Rechts, wie allgemein bekannt, 1926 ausser Kraft gesetzt und durch im wesentlichen unveränderte schweizerische Gesetzbücher (ZGB und OR) ersetzt (ZGB, Gesetz Nr. 743; OG, Gesetz Nr. 818). Die massgebende Norm ist Art. 43 des Gesetzes über das Inkrafttreten und die Anwendung des ZGB (Tatbikat Kanunu), Gesetz Nr. 864, das dem deutschen EGBGB (ohne IPR) entspricht. Mit dem Inkrafttreten von ZGB und OG am 4.10.1926 (Art. 48) wurde die Mecelle in dem Gebiet, das damals zur Türkei gehörte, aufgehoben. Aufgrund der Übergangsvorschriften in Art. 1 - 42 des Gesetzes unterliegen nach altem Recht abgeschlossene Tatbestände grundsätzlich früherem Recht. Dies spielt jedoch kaum noch eine Rolle, wenn man von heute nur noch extrem selten vorkommenden familien- oder sachenrechtlichen Fragen absieht. In einer Provinz (vilayet oder il) der heutigen Türkei galt die Mecelle dagegen bis einschliesslich des 30.4.1939. Dabei handelt es sich um Hatay, den berühmten Sandschak Alexandrette, der 1939 von Frankreich als Gegenleistung für einen französisch-türkischen Freundschaftsvertrag an die Türkei abgetreten wurde. Hier wurde das türkische ZGB am 1.5.1939 von dem kurze Zeit existierenden halbautonomen Hatay-Parlament in Kraft gesetzt , d.h., noch etwa zwei Monate vor der offiziellen Eingliederung der Provinz in die Türkei am 11.7.1939. Bis dahin galt in der Provinz Hatay (dem Sandschak Alexandrette, der von 1920 bis 1939 zum französischen Mandatsgebiet Syrien gehörte) noch weitgehend osmanisches Recht. Aufgrund des Gesetzes Nr. 3713/1939 über die Anwendung der in der Provinz Hatay geltenden Gesetze gilt ab dem 11.7.1939 türkisches Recht. Des weiteren wird gemäss der in ihm enthaltenen intertemporalen Normen auf vor der Eingliederung Hatays in die Türkei abgeschlossene Vorgänge von den türkischen Gerichten heute noch das zu jener Zeit in Syrien fortgeltende osmanische Recht angewandt, soweit es keinen Verstoss gegen die öffentliche Ordnung oder die guten Sitten (Art. 1 des Gesetzes Nr. 3713 i.V.m. Art. 2 des Gesetzes Nr. 864) enthält. 2. Arabische Staaten In den meisten arabischen Nachfolgerstaaten des Osmanischen Reiches (nach 1918) galten aufgrund unterschiedlicher Rechtsakte, auf die es hier im einzelnen nicht ankommt, die osmanischen Gesetze bis zu Inkrafttreten eigener Gesetze weiter. Damit galt auch die Mecelle als Teil des osmanischen Kulturerbes vielfach noch jahrzehntelang als Zivilgesetzbuch arabischer Staaten. Osmanische Gesetze scheinen heute am intensivsten in Jordanien und im Libanon weiterzugelten. Ein bekannter libanesischer Autor bezeichnet diese Normen ironisch als „dinosaures ottomanesques“. Mit einer Ausnahme (Saudi-Arabien) ist die Mecelle nach dem Ersten bzw. Zweiten Weltkrieg in unterschiedlich starker Form in den arabischen Staaten durch französischrechtlich inspirierte Gesetzbücher ersetzt worden. In den beiden heute bestehenden Staaten Libyen47 und Jemen48 hat sie das Osmanische Reich nicht überlebt. a. Libanon Der Libanon war der erste arabische Staat, der die Mecelle nach 1918 durch Art. 1106 des Code des Obligations et des Contrats (COC) vom 9.3.1932 aufgehoben hat. Der COC ist aufgrund seines Art. 1107 30 Monate nach seiner Verkündung im Gesetzblatt Nr. 2642 vom 11.4. 1932, also am 11.10.1934, in Kraft getreten. Die Hauptgründe für den 47 Das Gebiet des heutigen Staates Libyen gehörte 1876 noch zum Osmanischen Reich, so dass auch dort die Mecelle galt. Aus der libyschen Judikatur: Cass.civ. 4.5.1971, Majallat al-mahkama l-’ulya/Supreme Court Journal 8 I (1971), 15 (16); ferner Castro, La codificazione del diritto privato negli stati arabi contemporanei, Riv.dir.civ. 31 (1985), I 387 - 447 (392). Sie wurde nach der italienischen Besetzung im Jahre 1911 ausser Kraft gesetzt durch das R. Decreto 20.3.1913, n. 289; Hinweise bei Tedeschi (Fn. 14), 126 f. 48 Der Jemen unterstand zwischen 1849 bis 1918 in gewissem Umfang der osmanischen Oberhoheit, und damit galt dort auch bis zum Ende des Ersten Weltkrieges die Mecelle; Messick (Fn. 14), 159 mit Fn. 18. Bis zum Erlass des ersten ZGB der damaligen Arabischen Republik Jemen (Nordjemen) in den Jahren 1979 - 1983 galt traditionelles islamisches Recht, soweit keine gewohnheitsrechtlichen Normen massgaben; Krüger/ Küppers, Das internationale Privat- und Zivilverfahrensrecht der Arabischen Republik Jemen, IPRax 1987, 39 - 44 (39 mit Fn. 5). In der damaligen Demokratischen Volksrepublik Jemen (Südjemen) galt - bis zum Inkrafttreten des ZGB, Gesetz Nr. 8/1988 (am 28.11.1988 aufgrund seines Art. 1929) - neben islamischem und Gewohnheitsrecht eine Reihe englischrechtlich konzipierter Gesetze. Seit der Vereinigung der beiden Staaten zur Republik Jemen im Mai 1990 galt dort das ZGB, Gesetz Nr. 19/1992, das im wesentlichen auf nordjemenitischem Recht beruht; Krüger, Allgemeiner Rechtszustand und internationales Privatrecht der Republik Jemen, RIW 1993, 28 - 32 (28 f.). Heute gilt dort das im Gesetzblatt Nr. 7/2002 verkündete ZGB (Gesetz Nr. 14/2002). Erlass des Gesetzes waren nach den Gesetzesmotiven u.a. das Fehlen einer Regelung der ,,obligations en général“ sowie die Vielzahl von gesetzlichen Beispielsfallen zu den einzelnen Artikeln der Mecelle, die juristische Stringenz vermissen lassen.50 b. Syrien Syrien hat mit der nahezu vollständigen und wörtlichen Übernahme des ägyptischen ZGB von 1948, das hier noch einige Monate früher als in Ägypten als Gesetz Nr. 84/1949 in Kraft trat (nämlich bereits am 15.6.1949), die Mecelle durch Art. 2 Einf VO zum ZGB (neben einer ganzen Reihe früherer Gesetze) aufgehoben und damit – anders als z.B. der Irak oder Jordanien - einen klaren Schlussstrich unter die osmanische Rechtstradition gezogen.51 c. Irak Im Irak wurde das osmanische Recht (einschliesslich der Mecelle) durch Art. 113 der Verfassung von 1925 übernommen52 nachdem dies bereits vorher in verschiedenen Normen bestimmt war. Die Mecelle, die im Irak von den Gerichten angewandt wurde53, ist dann durch Art. 1381 Nr. 1 ZGB, Gesetz Nr. 40/1951, mit Wirkung zum 8.9.1953 (gemäss Art. 1382 ZGB) ausser Kraft gesetzt worden.54 Die in dieser Norm noch auf- personnel“ weiter; so anscheinend Mahmassani/Messara, Statut personnel: Textes en vigueur au Liban, Beirut 1970, 30 - 34 (arabischer und französischer Text der Normen); durch die Judikatur ist dies allerdings nicht belegbar. - Der COC enthält keine Übergangsbestimmungen; näher zum „droit transitoire“ Tyan, Droit international privé, 2. Aufl. Beirut 1974, 44 - 48. 50 Nachweise in Fn. 24. 51 Krüger (Fn. 3), 91 m.w.N. in Fn. 173. - Das ZGB enthält in seinen Art. 7 - 10 intertemporale Normen nur für Geschäftsfähigkeit, Verjährung und Beweise. 52 Küppers, Das irakische Zivilgesetzbuch, ZvglRWiss 62 (1960), 181 - 198 (183); 63 (1961), 1 - 44. 53 Hooper, The Commercial Law of Iraq and Trans-Jordan, Bagdad 1929, S. IV; ders. (Fn. 13), 397, 400 - 402; Jwaideh, The New Civil Code of Iraq, Geo.Wash.L.R. 22 (19531954), 176 - 186 (177). 54 Veröffentlicht in Al-waqâ’i’ al-’irâqiyya (Gesetzblatt) Nr. 3015 vom 8.9.1951. recht erhaltenen zivilprozessualen Bestimmungen der Mecelle wurden etwa drei Jahre später durch die erste irakische Zivil- und Handelsprozessordnung, Gesetz Nr. 88/1956, aufgehoben. Die Regeln des intertemporalen Privatrechts sind in Art. 7 – 10 ZGB enthalten. Nach der Grundregel des Art. 10 wird auf unter altem Recht abgeschlossene Vorgänge das frühere Recht angewandt. Dies gilt nur dann nicht, wenn eine alte Norm ausdrücklich einer neuen widerspricht oder gegen die öffentliche Ordnung oder die guten Sitten verstösst. Damit ist in derartigen Fällen grundsätzlich weiterhin die Mecelle anzuwenden; denn der Geltungsbereich des ZGB erstreckt sich nicht auf in der Vergangenheit Abgeschlossenes. Im übrigen enthält das ZGB besondere Übergangsbestimmungen für die Geschäftsfähigkeit, die Verjährung und unter altem Recht geführte Beweise. Bemerkenswert ist, dass der Irak - anders als Syrien - das ägyptische ZGB von 1948 nicht unverändert übernommen hat. Das irakische ZGB stellt nämlich eine Mischung aus Normen des ägyptischen ZGB und der osmanischen Mecelle dar, wie sich bereits aus den im Amtsblatt mitveröffentlichten Gesetzesmotiven (asbâb al-mûjibat) – insbesondere Nr. 3, 5 und 10 - ergibt, ohne dass dies an einzelnen Beispielen verdeutlicht werden muss. Beabsichtigt war von dem geistigen Vater auch des irakischen ZGB, al-Sanhûrî, eine harmonische Verknüpfung von kontinentaleuropäischen und islamischen Normen. Regeln der Mecelle spielen deshalb teilweise auch heute noch eine Rolle im Irak. d. Jordanien Aufgrund Art. 58 des Trans-Jordan Organic Law, 1928, galt zunächst alles in Ostjordanien geltende osmanische Recht (und damit auch die Mecelle) nach dem Stand vom 1.11.1914 weiter; für Westjordanien wurde dies 1948 durch die Bekanntmachung Nr. 2 des jordanischen Militärbefehlshabers angeordnet. Die Fortgeltung des in den damaligen zwei Landesteilen geltenden Rechts wurde schliesslich durch das Gesetz Nr. 28/1950 bestimmt. In Jordanien dauerten die Arbeiten, die zum Erlass eines Zivilgesetzbuches geführt haben, sehr lange (nämlich seit 1954). Erst am 1.1.1977 ist das ZGB, Gesetz Nr. 43/1976, aufgrund seines Art. 1 in Kraft getreten. Durch seinen Art. 1448 Nr. 1 wurde die seit 1918 fortgeltende Mecelle aufgehoben, soweit sie den Vorschriften des ZGB widerspricht. Den auch veröffentlichten Gesetzesmotiven ist zu entnehmen, dass das jordanische ZGB in vielen Fällen auf irakischem Recht oder unmittelbar auf der Mecelle beruht. Damit gilt auch für Jordanien, dass Rechtsvorstellungen der Mecelle nicht völlig unbeachtet bleiben können, wenngleich sie in der mir zugänglichen Rechtsprechung bisher keine grosse Rolle zu spielen scheinen. e. Kuwait Das Emirat Kuwait ist der letzte der arabischen Staaten, in dem die Mecelle förmlich ausser Kraft gesetzt wurde. Ob sie unmittelbar nach dem Ersten Weltkrieg dort weiterhin galt, ist zumindest zweifelhaft. Sicher ist allerdings, dass im Jahre 1938 die Gerichte angewiesen wurden, zivilrechtliche Fälle auf ihrer Grundlage zu entscheiden. Den im Amtsblatt veröffentlichten Gesetzesmotiven zu dem inzwischen ausser Kraft gesetzten HGB, Gesetz Nr. 2/1961, ist jedenfalls zu entnehmen, dass sie zu jener Zeit dort als Zivilgesetzbuch (qânûn al-madanî) galt . Aufgehoben wurde die Mecelle mit Wirkung zum 25.2.1981 (Art. 4 Einf VO zum ZGB), als erstmals in der Geschichte Kuwaits ein ZGB, Gesetz Nr. 67/1980 , neben wichtigen anderen Gesetzbüchern in Kraft trat. Durch Art. 1 Einf VO zum ZGB wurde die Mecelle – ohne Vorbehalte - ausser Kraft gesetzt. Die intertemporalen Regeln sind in Art. 3 - 6 ZGB enthalten. Man findet im wesentlichen den gleichen Rechtszustand wie im Irak. Gemäss Art. 3 II ZGB wird für alte Sachverhalte das frühere Recht (und damit auch die Mecelle) angewandt, soweit eine jüngere Norm nicht als Bestandteil der öffentlichen Ordnung gilt. Im übrigen gibt es auch in Kuwait Sonderregeln für Geschäftsfähigkeit, Verjährung und Beweise. f. Saudi-Arabien Eine Besonderheit in der arabischen Welt stellt - wie fast immer - Saudi-Arabien dar. Deshalb wird die Rechtslage des Staates erst am Ende dieses Kapitels dargestellt. Ein erheblicher Teil des heutigen Staatsgebiets stand zur Zeit des Inkrafttretens der Mecelle unter osmanischer Herrschaft. Dabei handelt es sich im wesentlichen um die Provinz Hedschas (im folgenden Hijâz). Dies dürfte wegen der Hedschasbahn und Lawrence von Arabien allgemein bekannt sein. Im Hijâz galt die Mecelle zumindest de iure , wobei jedoch nicht unerhebliche Zweifel bestehen, wie intensiv dies faktisch war; zumindest galt sie in den grossen Städten. Dies kann in diesem Zusammenhang jedoch dahinstehen, denn hier geht es darum, ob und wann die Mecelle, auch wenn sie dort nur de iure galt, ausser Kraft gesetzt wurde. Der Rechtszustand im Hijâz war bis in die Mitte der 20er Jahre des vergangenen Jahrhunderts ,,surprisingly obscure“.68 Bis zur Entstehung des Königreichs Saudi-Arabien 1932 bestand das heutige Staatsgebiet im wesentlichen aus den beiden Landesteilen Hijâz und Najd. Nach der Machtübernahme der Saudis im Hijâz erliess König ‚Abd al- ‚Azîz (1926 - 1953) am 31.8.1926 eine Grundordnung (ta‘lîmât al-asâsiyya) für den Hijâz.69 Die in deren Art. 6 umschriebene Regelung hinsichtlich der Quellen des Rechts entspricht perfekt der üblichen hanbalitischen Definition.70 Man könnte deshalb meinen, dass damit die hanafitische Mecelle nicht mehr galt und statt ihrer bereits zu jener Zeit das traditionelle islamische Recht des hanbalitischen Ritus anzuwenden war. Dieser Schluss ist jedoch voreilig; denn ‚Abd al-‘Azîz erliess noch 1927 eine Verordnung, nach der die Regeln osmanischer Gesetze weiterhin gelten sollen, bis er sie ausser Kraft setzt. Am 4.7.1930 hat dann eine Versammlung von Rechtsgelehrten (‚ulamâ) - sehr wahrscheinlich gegen den Willen des Königs71 - beschlossen, dass alle Gesetze (qawânîn), falls überhaupt rungen des osmanischen Rechts im 19. Jahrhundert „seem to have been little applied in the Hijâz.“ - Bei Schacht (Fn. 49), 93, und in den islamwissenschaftlichen Werken wird Saudi-Arabien übrigens nicht erwähnt. 68 So Vogel (Fn. 67), 283. Überraschend finde ich dies allerdings nicht. – Eine Übersicht über den Rechtszustand um 1930, allerdings ohne die Mecelle zu erwähnen, gibt Steinberg, Religion und Staat in Saudi-Arabien, Würzburg 2002, 373 – 383. 69 Dazu Nallino, Raccolta di Scritti editi e inediti, Rom 1939-1948, I 8 – 19, mit italienischer Übersetzung der ,,Istruzioni Fondamentali” auf S. 233 - 237; Solaim, Constitutional and Judicial Organization in Saudi Arabia, Diss. John Hopkins University 1970, 7 - 39, mit englischer Übersetzung der ,,Organic Instructions“ auf S. 172 - 183; kurz erwähnt auch von Pritsch, Art. Arabien, RvglHwB I (Berlin 1929), 310 - 319 (315). 70 Zutreffend Schacht, Islamic Law in Contemporary States, Am. J. Comp. L. 8 (1959), 133 - 147 (137). 71 Er erliess nämlich noch 1931 ein HGB, das eine wörtliche arabische Übersetzung des osmanischen HGB von 1850 darstellt, das lediglich eine türkische Übersetzung des französischen Code de Commerce von 1807 ist. Damit galt im grossen Meer der Shari‘a jahrelang eine einsame französischrechtliche Insel in Saudi-Arabien; näher d‘Emilia, Intorno al Codice di Commercio dell‘Arabia Saudiana, Oriente Moderno 32 (1952), 316 welche in Kraft sein sollten (!), sofort als aufgehoben gelten.72 Damit hat die Mecelle - in welchem Grade auch immer - ihr Ende in der Türkei im Hijâz noch einige Jahre überlebt.7372a Seither gilt in Saudi-Arabien, einem ,,archaisch anmutenden Gottesstaat“74 im Bereich des vermögensrechtlichen Privatrechts (mu‘âmalât) primär islamisches Recht, soweit nicht - insbesondere seit der Herrschaft von König Faisal (reg. 1964-1975) - einzelne Gesetze nach europäischen Mustern in Kraft gesetzt wurden. Da das Problem einer Mecelle in Saudi-Arabien bis in die Gegenwart andauert, sei kurz noch folgendes erwähnt: ‚Abd al-‘Azîz plante nach osmanischem Vorbild u.a. auch die Schaffung einer arabischen Mecelle (majallat al-ahkâm ash-shar‘iyya) und liess dies amtlich im Gesetzblatt (Umm al-Qurâ) vom 26.8.1927 verkünden. Sie sollte - anders als das osmanische Gesetz - nicht nur auf den Regeln einer einzigen Rechtsschule beruhen.75 Diese Absicht des Königs wurde von den konservativen Rechtsgelehrten vereitelt. Lediglich einer von ihnen, der Mekkaner Ahmad ibn ‚Abdallâh al-Qârî (gest. 1940), griff den Gedanken auf und kompilierte nach osmanischem Vorbild eine umfangreiche Mecelle (2382 Artikel) auf der Grundlage des hanbalitischen Rechts. In ihr werden - mit vielen Hinweisen auf die osmanische Mecelle - dieselbe Gegenstände behandelt wie in jener. Sie konnte wegen des Widerstands der Traditionalisten erst Jahrzehnte nach seinem Tod im Jahre 1981 in - 325; zum heutigen Stand dieses HGB, Krüger, Arabische Staaten - Gesetzesübersichten, 7. Aufl. Köln 1999, 89 f.; s. im übrigen auch Vogel, Prospects for a Restatement: The Codification of Commercial and Contract Law in Saudi Arabia, in: Lewis Ruttley/Mallat (Hrsg.), Commercial Law in the Middle East, London 1995, 31 - 38. 72 Vogel (Fn. 67), 284. 73 72a Soweit die Ansicht vertreten wird. die Mecelle h abe im Hijâz noch nach dem Ende des 2. Weltkrieges gegolten, so ist dies abwegig; so jedoch Losano, L‘ammodernamento giuridico della Turchia (1839 - 1926), 2. Aufl. Mailand 1990, 19. 74 So in der deutschen Presse Flottau, König Fahd - Saudischer Monarch in der IslamistenFalle, Süddeutsche Zeitung Nr. 221 vom 25.9.2001, S. 4. 75 Ausführlich dazu (mit Übersetzung) Nallino, Verso la codificazione del diritto musulmano ... nel Higiaz, Oriente Moderno 8 (1928), 36 - 38; er nennt das Projekt auf S. 38 ,,molto ardito“. Saudi- Arabien im Druck erscheinen und spielt, soweit ersichtlich, in der Praxis der saudi-arabischen Gerichte (noch) keine Rolle. 3. Palästina/Israel a. Britisches Mandatsgebiet/Palästina In dem britischen Mandatsgebiet Palästina blieb das dort geltende osmanische Recht - und damit auch die Mecelle - nach dem Ersten Weltkrieg mit dem Stand vom 1.11.1914 in Kraft. Die massgebliche Rechtsnorm war Art. 46 der Palestine Order-in-Council von 1922. Die Mecelle wurde von den palästinensischen Gerichten durchgängig angewandt, obwohl sie sich in der Hand englischer Richter als nicht leicht handhabbares Gesetz erwies. Bereits zu jener Zeit begann man übrigens, einzelne Teile ausser Kraft zu setzen. Zuerst wurde, nicht verwunderlich, der Abschnitt über die Schiedsgerichtsbarkeit (Art. 1841 bis 1851) durch die Arbitration Ordinance 1926 aufgehoben. Die 100 Einleitungsartikel der Mecelle wurden bereits durch die Civil Wrongs Ordinance 1944 - zusammen mit rund 140 anderen Vorschriften - ausser Kraft gesetzt. b. Israel Der 1948 gegründete Staat Israel hat das vor seiner Existenz dort in Kraft befindliche Recht durch Art. 11 der Law and Administrative Ordinance vom 19.5.1948 übernommen; denn der junge Staat war zunächst auf die Erhaltung der bestehenden Rechtsordnung bedacht. Die Mecelle wurde im Laufe der Jahre durch eine Reihe von Einzelgesetzen (,,piecemeal legislation“) nach und nach aufgehoben, so dass schliesslich nur noch zusammenhanglose Reste übrig blieben. Bei dem Erlass von Gesetzen folgte der israelische Gesetzgeber ganz bewusst westeuropäischen Vorbildern; das wichtigste von ihnen ist das Contracts (General Part) Law, 1973 . Vor 25 Jahren wurde dann die Mecelle durch Art. 1 des Repeal of Mejelle Law, 1984 aufgehoben, nachdem bereits seit 1971 Bestrebungen bestanden , sie ausser Kraft zu setzen. Sie kann heute gemäss Art. 2 (b) des Gesetzes in gewissem Umfang lediglich noch in Rechtsstreitigkeiten vor den auch bestehenden Shari‘a-Gerichten angewandt werden. c. Palästinensische Autonomiegebiete Israel liess nach der Eroberung des Westjordanlandes (der sog. West Bank) und des Gaza-Streifens als Folge des Sechs-Tage-Krieges das dort am 7.6.1967 geltende jordanische bzw. das im Gaza-Streifen geltende alte palästinensische Recht grundsätzlich unberührt, soweit es nicht durch israelisches Besatzungsrecht (military orders) ausser Kraft gesetzt wurde. Dies bedeutet, dass dort die Mecelle in Kraft blieb; denn zu jener Zeit galt sie noch in Jordanien. Für den Gazastreifen ist anzumerken, dass die Mecelle nur in dem am Ende der britischen Mandatszeit geltenden Umfang fortgalt. Dies hat sich 1994 nach Errichtung der palästinensischen Autonomiebehörde nicht geändert; denn in Art. 1 ihrer Verordnung Nr. 1 vom 20.5.1994 wird ausdrücklich bestimmt, dass die vor 1967 in Kraft getretenen Gesetze in beiden Landesteilen weitergelten, bis sie durch neue aufgehoben werden. Damit gilt im Westjordanland und im Gebiet von Gaza (allerdings in unterschiedlich grossem Umfang) heute noch die osmanische Mecelle , auch wenn dieses Gebiet bisher keine Staatsqualität besitzt.83 4. Europäische Staaten a. Albanien Für Albanien geht man in der Literatur durchgängig davon aus, dass die Mecelle nach der Erlangung der Unabhängigkeit im Jahre 1912 bis 1928 galt. Dies ist nicht völlig korrekt. Zwar datiert das erste albanische Zivilgesetzbuch, das sich stark an italienische und französische Muster anlehnt, aus diesem Jahr ; es ist jedoch erst am 1.4.1929 in Kraft getreten. Im übrigen ist in hohem Grade zweifelhaft, ob und in welchem Umfang die Mecelle in Albanien tatsächlich angewandt wurde; denn dort herrschte zu jener Zeit im Zweifel traditionelles Gewohnheitsrecht vor. b. Zypern Insbesondere über die Situation in Zypern findet man in der islamwissenschaftlichen Literatur bis in die allerjüngste Zeit selbst an prominentester Stelle nur Falsches. Findley berichtet noch 1995, dass die Mecelle dort ,,at least into the 1960s“ gegolten habe. Davon ist 30 Jahre früher auch Schacht ausgegangen , auf den er sich wahrscheinlich stützt. In der türkischen Literatur behauptet man sogar, dass die Mecelle noch in den 70er Jahren des vergangenen Jahrhunderts in Zypern in Kraft war. All dies ist kaum verständlich. Auszugehen ist von folgender Rechtslage: Durch die Cyprus Courts of Justice Order 1882 wurde nach der britischen Besetzung der Insel im Jahre 1878 die Fortgeltung von fünf osmanischen Gesetzbüchern (einschliesslich der Mecelle) nach ihrem Stand vom 13.7.1878 bestimmt. Die Mecelle galt dann dort rund ein halbes Jahrhundert unverändert als zyprisches Zivilgesetzbuch (mit reichhaltiger veröffentlichter Judikatur). Mit der Inkraftsetzung des auf dem Indian Contract Act von 1872 (i.d.F. von 1908) beruhenden Contract Law 1930 wurde der Mecelle jedoch schon zu jener Zeit im wesentlichen das Rückgrat gebrochen. Durch dieses Gesetz wurde bereits 1930 englisches Vertragsrecht eingeführt und durch dieses die Mecelle weitestgehend ersetzt. Ihre 1930 noch erhalten gebliebenen Artikel wurden bis 1945 u.a. durch das Civil Wrongs Law 1333, das Limitation of Actions Law 1945 sowie durch das Immovable Property (Tenure, Registration and Valuation) Law 1945 ausdrücklich aufgehoben. Im Bereich des vermögensrechtlichen Zivilrechts galt damit nach 1945 - entgegen allgemeiner Auffassung - in Zypern keine einzige Norm der Mecelle mehr. c. Bosnien-Herzegowina In Bosnien-Herzegowina blieb die Mecelle in Kraft, nachdem dieses Gebiet vom Osmanischen Reich abgetrennt und von Österreich-Ungarn aufgrund Art. 25 des Berliner Vertrages von 1878 besetzt wurde. Der Grund hierfür ist eine am 28.7.1878 von Kaiser Franz Joseph I. (reg. 1848 - 1916) verkündete Proklamation, in der u.a. bestimmt wird: ,,Die alten Gesetze sollen gelten, bis neue erlassen werden.“ Sie wurde später in verschiedenen Formen wiederholt und zugleich modifiziert. Das heisst, das in Bosnien-Herzegowina 1878 geltende Recht sollte dann nicht angewandt werden, wenn es unter den gegenwärtigen Verhältnissen unanwendbar ist oder nicht ausreicht“. In diesen Fällen war in zivilrechtlichen Angelegenheiten analog zu den in Österreich-Ungarn geltenden Gesetzen zu verfahren. Dies führte dazu, dass die primär anzuwendende Mecelle angesichts ihrer erheblichen Mängel von der Rechtsprechung gegenüber dem ABGB immer mehr zurückgedrängt wurde. Nach der Annexion Bosnien-Herzegowinas durch Österreich- Ungarn im Jahre 1908 hat sich der Rechtszustand nicht geändert. Dasselbe gilt für die Zeit nach 1918, als diese Region Bestandteil des Königreichs Jugoslawien wurde. Die Mecelle galt weiterhin de iure als primäre, de facto jedoch nur als sekundäre Rechtsquelle. Ausser Kraft gesetzt wurde die Mecelle erst im sozialistischen Jugoslawien nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg. Massgeblich hierfür ist das Gesetz vom 20.10.1946 über die Ungültigkeit der vor dem 6.4.1941 und während der feindlichen Besatzung erlassenen Rechtsvorschriften. III. Zusammenfassung 1. Die im Jahre 1876 im Osmanischen Reich in Kraft getretene Mecelle überlebte ihre Aufhebung in der republikanischen Türkei im Jahre 1926 in einer Reihe südosteuropäischer Staaten bis in die Mitte und in mehreren arabischen Staaten bis in die zweite Hälfte des 20. Jahrhunderts. Als Zivilgesetzbuch gilt sie heute nur noch in den palästinensischen Autonomiegebieten. 2. Einige in ihr enthaltenen Regeln spielen in mehreren arabischen Staaten weiterhin eine gewisse Rolle, weil sie in deren Zivilgesetzbücher partiell übernommen wurden. Im übrigen kann man sich, wie die Erfahrung zeigt, bei Massgeblichkeit islamischen Schuldrechts in einigen arabischen Staaten noch immer auf sie berufen. Sie wird dort teilweise auch heute noch gleichsam als subsidiäre Rechtsquelle angesehen, soweit nicht - via Ägypten - im Grunde französischrechtliche Normen massgebend sind.